Bajo el muérdago
by Belarus Jones
Summary: Vio que el delicado rostro de su amiga se acercaba cada vez más. Hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los de ella, no supo que fue, pero un impulso lo llevo a deshacerse del espacio entre ambos. Y sintió sus labios por primera vez. Y pudo comprobar que se sentían tan bien como se veían. Y supo que sería el primer beso, pero no el último.


Bueno, lamento el retraso con mis otros fics, pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada :(. Escribo este one-shot como regalo de navidad, Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Bajo el muérdago**

Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece. :(

Estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala. Observando cómo sus padres conversaban con los padres de Mimi. Era la primera Navidad que pasaban con alguien más que su familia. Hace poco menos que un año, la familia Tachikawa había regresado y, por el destino, Mimi se había mudado al departamento que estaba sobre el suyo. Él tenía 21 años, estaba en penúltimo ciclo en la facultad de leyes. Ella era un año menor que él, y estaba en penúltimo año de psicología. Sus padres al enterarse que la "preciosa hija de los Tachikawa" vivía un piso sobre su hijo, no habían perdido el tiempo y rápidamente habían hablado con los padres de la chica para pasar la Navidad juntos ya que "se sentían muy solos". Por supuesto era mentira, lo que querían era que Taichi pasara más tiempo con la joven americana y sentara cabeza de una buena vez. A él Mimi le caía bien, desde que se mudó de E.E.U.U. ella había cambiado, ahora era más madura, simpática y espontánea, sin embargo, no era su tipo de chica. Así que para que sus padres no lo molestaran más había decidido ignorar sus indirectas sobre "lo buena madre que sería Mimi" o "lo magnífica que sería como esposa" y simplemente decirles después que lo intento pero no tenía chispa con Mimi. Fin del problema, todo arreglado. Y Mimi ni se enteraría de los malévolos planes de sus padres de arruinar su amistad.

Fue entonces cuando tocaron el timbre. ¿Quien sería a esta hora? La única que faltaba, Mimi. Sus padres habían dicho que se demoraba por que se estaba arreglando. Que importaba, ya había llegado. Y cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, quedó deslumbrado, no sabía si simplemente era por el espíritu navideño que la chica tenía y que ahora reinaba en la sala de su departamento, o si era por que nunca la había observado tan detalladamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero ella parecía un ángel. Llevaba un vestido veraniego manga cero. Era color palo rosa, por la cintura lo atravesaba un cinturón delgado color marrón. Y luego la falda caía libremente hasta 15 cm sobre su rodilla. Llevaba pendientes rosa claros y un collar dorado con empedrado rectangular color fucsia, palo rosa y negro. Su estilo era elegante, puro y original. Esta imagen lo hizo flaquear en su desicion de decir a sus padres que nada funcionaria entre ellos.

Ella ingresó, saludó a los presentes, soltó un comentario sobre lo bonito que habían adornado el departamento. Y luego todos empezaron a comer. Cenaron en un ambiente familiar, nadie estaba incómodo. Terminó la cena y se oyeron a lo lejos las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Todos se abrazaron. Se entregaron los regalos. Él le había comprado un conjunto de pulseras delicado. Kari lo habia ayudado a elegir. Ella le regaló un disco con las mejores canciones de rock de todos los tiempo: The Beatles, Queen, Muse, The Canberries y otros éxitos que a ella le gustaban Y pensaba que merecían la pena estar en un disco para regalar. Luego del intercambio de regalos, los "adultos" sacaron una botella de vino upara brindar, luego empezaron a recordar los viejos tiempos, luego empezaron a brindar por cualquier cosa, para finalmente terminar riendo por todo y sachando otras tres botellas. Mientras ellos se emborrachaban, su pequeña hermana se habia ido a su habitación, seguramente a llamar a sus amigas y a Tk. Mientras que él había vuelto a su antiguo sillón en un rincón de la sala, observando todo sin involucrarse en nada. Luego de un buen rato de estar vagando por sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien: Mimi. Le pareció algo raro, aunque le pareció que era normal no querer estar en el mismo lugar de tus padres ebrios. Decidió ir a buscarla para charlar un poco.

La encontró en el balcón, contemplando la ciudad. Se acercó por detrás sigilosamente, cuando observó la sombra de una lágrima en su mejilla de porcelana.

-¿Pasa algo?- ella volteó algo sorprendida. Y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano le respondió.

-No, nada. Solo recordaba Estados Unidos.

-Hey, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Sí, lo sé.- le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que sólo ella tiene.- Es sólo que recordé la navidad pasada y me sentí un poco sola y triste.

-Bueno, si te sientes tan sola, me tienes aquí para lo que sea, para hablar, para pasar un rato, para no hacer nada, para comer, etc.- Aquello pareció animarla un poco, pues empezó a sonreír aún más.

-Gracias Taichi. Por cierto, ¿sabías qué nuestros padres están haciendo planes sobre nuestra boda?- dijo riéndose.- Su sueño es que nos casemos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, lidio con ello todo el día. Mi madre no para de hablarme de lo linda y simpática que eres.- rio pensando en lo ingenua que era su madre.- En fin, iré a ver que Kari esté bien.

No pudo dar un paso hacia delante, pues ni bien se dio la vuelta, sintió que las manos de Mimi lo jalaron del hombro y lo giraron otra vez. Iba a replicar, pero quedó estupefacto al ver que el delicado rostro de su amiga se iba acercando cada vez más. Hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los de ella, sus alientos se entremezclaban, no supo que fue, pero un impulso lo llevo a deshacerse del casi inexistente espacio entre ambos. Y sintió sus labios por primera vez. Y pudo saborear lo dulces que eran. Y pudo comprobar que se sentían tan bien como se veían. Y sintió que algo dentro de él cambiaba. Y supo que su madre tenía razón, que sí tenía un sexto sentido como le decía cuando era niño, por que al besarla supo que ella era especial. Supo que nunca había besado a ninguna otra chica tan lenta y delicadamente como lo hacía ahora. Supo que su corazón nunca había palpitado tan fuerte como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Supo que esa sensación de vértigo que sentía cada vez que le mencionaban a Mimi no era de molestia, era de algo más profundo. Supo que ese beso sería el primero pero no el último que le daría. Y supo que aquello no terminaría allí como un milagro de Navidad, sino que ella sería la chica de su vida, la última que besaría, por que no volvería a probar otros labios que no sean los de ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Ella lo miró a los ojos con un brillo especial y le dijo:

-Es de mala suerte no besarse si estás bajo un muérdago con otra persona.- y sin añadir nada más, se fue dejándolo sin palabras.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lo escribí medio dormida. ¿Fue horrible, les gustó, no les gustó, lo odiaron? Díganlo con un review!


End file.
